In the Dead of Night
by Immokalei
Summary: Seras finds a weird book, and pays dearly for entering her master's chambers. Something's not right with Alucard!....And someone's gonna DIE! SerasAlu
1. In the Dead of Night

**In the Dead of Night**

By: Keiko Kumagai

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters...but a girl can dream, right?**

Ah yes...my first Hellsing fanfic! Sorry if it's crappy, I have to tweak my writing a bit. Well, I hope this doesn't turn out badly!

Alucard-I hope it does...

Keiko-Awww...don't be so harsh!

Alucard-You tackled me a few weeks ago! This thing deserves to crash and burn!

Keiko-Oh, you're still sore about that?

Alucard-I can't just forget! You tackled me when you woke up!

Keiko-You said something nice to me! That doesn't happen often, if you haven't noticed yet!

Alucard-Well--

Keiko ON WITH THE STORY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard and Integra have been talking lately. ALOT lately. Seras is sure it has something to do with her master, she's heard little bits and peices of their conversations, until her master found out she'd been a nosey little draculina and made a barrier around her room so she couldn't eavesdrop anymore. She heard things like "It's almost time", and "The Forbidden One".She sighed. Her master had been more nasty to her lately too. He insulted her, and criticized her actions more than ever!

'What's his problem! He's never acted like this towards me before!' She thought silently. Maybe it was something to do with the little talks he and his master shared? Then, there was physical pain. Everytime she did something wrong, he decked her for it. The worst was just a few minutes ago...

_Flashback..._

_"You need to feel and take the pain of your mistakes, and learn to mind your own damn business!" He declared as he took another swing at her black and blue face. She had snuck into his room, and saw a book on the lone table in the middle of the room. She picked it up and looked at it in her hands. The title read _In the Dead of Night_ and she picked it up, and flipped to the first page. It was written in some kind of strange language, and suddenly like there was a gust of wind, the book flipped its pages until it ended on a blank page. _

_Letters dripping in fresh blood began to cover the page, but in words she could understand. But she didn't have time to read them because a force had thrown her across the room into one of the cold stone walls. Her head was oozing warm,fresh crimson blood as she looked up to see an angry Alucard. He was pissed beyond words, and she knew she would pay dearly._

_Thrusting his silk-gloved fist into her ribs once more, and feeling them break on impact, he frowned. _

_"You know I don't want to do this to you Police Girl, but you have to learn to let go of those useless human qualities, like sticking your nose where it doesn't belong" He said as she sunk to the ground and grabbed her middle. He slowly turned from her and walked away, boots echoing along the lonely walls. _

_End Flashback..._

She clutched her ribs again, remembering how much pain that was. It was almost unbearable for her. She winced as she made a sudden movement that had made the searing, unbearable pain return. Tears had started to collect in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall, she couldn't let them fall. It would only give her master something to bug her about when she saw him again. She knew he was watching her. He was always watching her, and she didn't like it one bit!

'It's an invasion of my privacy! Bloody hell, I don't even have that anymore...'She thought sadly.

As she had expected, Alucard was watching. He was always watching his little fledgling, always keeping her from harm. He read her thoughts and grimaced.

'I don't want to hurt you like that again Police Girl. But I have to protect you from something dark, an evil even I am afraid of...'He thought. He would never admit it openly to anyone, but he deeply cared for this creature he called Police Girl. He often had dreams of them together, and vampires didn't usually dream. And those were some pretty steamy dreams! He had vowed to protect her, from anyone, and anything. Including the forbidden creature, the ONLY creature he feared. It had been set loose once before, and it cost nearly the entire world dearly. It had killed more than 2 billion people in a single night, and was uncontrollable. He tightened his jaw as he remembered that horrid night. Blood everywhere, limbs and organs scattered about the many towns and cities of the world. He looked around him, he had never seen such destruction in his many years as a human and newly found years as a child of the night. His eyes were wide, he couldn't believe the destruction! Who could have done this? He looked around him for any sign of life, but found none. Blood was dripping from his body, but it wasn't his blood. It was everyone elses blood! It dripped into his eyes, blurring his vision. He still had some remnants of human emotion, which made him feel like a disgusting, filthy beast. He knew who had done this...

"Alucard" He heard as the prickle-like feeling on his neck made itself known.

"Master..." he vanished into a thick cloud of mist and into Integra's office.

"Alucard, we need to talk about Seras Victoria...Walter found her all bloodied up. What did she do to make you punish her so?" his platinum-haired master asked. The brains behind the Hellsing Organization.

"She almost found out about the Forbidden One" he growled.

His master didn't show any sign of surprise, but he knew she was worried, he read it in her thoughts.

She just merely nodded her head and said "We'll deal with it after the mission."

"What are your orders, Master?" Alucard asked, wanting to know what unlucky scum would taste cold silver tonight.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yippee! The first chapter of my first Hellsing fic! Heck yes! Please review! It'll be greatly appreciated! Don't worry! Yummy, steamy, lemony-limeony chapters to come! WOOT!


	2. Your Orders are Clear

**In the Dead of Night-Chapt.2 "Your Orders are Clear"**

By:Keiko Kumagai

**Disclaimer-I don't own any part of Hellsing...but I dream...**

Gomen nasai minna! I know I haven't updated in...well, AWHILE. That's partly because I got a new computer, and I've been working on other things...like passing school. I haven't practiced my writing since school ended; but hopefully it's gotten better! I know it's short...but I ran out of ideas...anyone have any?Please bear with me!

Keiko-Well Alucard, here we are again!

Alucard-Feh.

Keiko-Aw, why the attitude?

Alucard-Grumbles I don't want to be here, obviously.

Keiko-...

Alucard-Looks up at her Hm?

Keiko-Takes out her whipTOO BAD! YOU'RE STUCK HERE UNTIL THE CHAPTER'S DONE! Snarlhiss

Alucard-...Damn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are your orders, Master?" Alucard asked, wanting to know what unlucky scum would taste cold silver tonight.

"There have been some disturbances around THAT village...most likely some more wannabe vampires. Alucard, I want you to be sure that's all that's going on there...I have a bad feeling all is not what it seems."Integra closed her eyes as she spoke in her usual calm tone.

Alucard didn't show any sign of surprise when he heard his master talk about THAT village; he had been there before. It was the very village where the Forbidden One was first released. Alucard quickly shook his head and chuckled.

"Kill all the filthy vermin?" he asked.

"As usual" Integra answered. "But I want you bring Seras with you; she needs some more training."

Alucard gave his master his famous fanged smile and disappeared into the darkness of the room in a matter of seconds.

Seras had been tucked away in her room since the situation with her master. She had been replaying the incident in her head over and over again; and scolded herself everytime she got to the part where she opened that damn book. What was so important and secret about that strange book that her master had beaten her for it? 'That book was incredibly strange. What was that wierd language? And the blood letters, a-and the title--In the Dead of Night? What does it all mean?!' She shot up in her coffin-bed and fisted her hands in her hair out of frustration. She sighed and let her hands fall into her lap.

"Maybe I'll never figure it out..."She whispered to herself.

"Figure what out Police Girl?" A velvet voice asked from the shadows of her room.

"N-nothing Master" Seras replied as the incident replayed in her head once again.

"Oh, don't be shy...you can tell your Master, can't you?" Alucard's voice asked before he appeared from the darkness.

Seras kept her eyes to the floor, but didn't reply to her Master's question. Alucard got tired of waiting and quickly read her mind without revealing it in his expression.

"You're not still thinking about that are you? Police Girl, you were meddling in things that had nothing to do with you; how did you think I would react? I have no mortal feelings, and I have no regard for yours." Alucard simply stated. Seras didn't look up, but lowered her head even more. Alucard's patience for his fledgling was quickly running out; but he had no intention of showing it just yet.

"On a different subject, we have a new mission Police Girl. We are to go to a village where there have been disturbances and kill all of the fake vampires if any." Alucard informed her. This time Seras lifted her head to meet her Master's deep crimson eyes; and she didn't talk for a moment before she finally spoke up.

"I don't feel like going, Master" She said quietly as she looked away from his gorgeous eyes. That had done it. The ancient Nosferatu's patience had finally run dry for this weak human he called his fledgling.

"You don't have a choice my dear Police Girl" He started in a low seductive voice,"YOUR ORDERS ARE CLEAR!"

Alucard's voice boomed throughout the Hellsing headquarters. Everyone knew what had happened; it was obvious with everyone knowing about the new mission and how Seras could be.

"When will that bloody girl ever learn?" Integra asked Walter as she reviewed some papers that were spread across her desk.

"Who knows Sir Integra, but I think that it could be soon" Walter replied as he handed her the drink she requested

"I wouldn't hold my breath Walter..." Integra muttered before she sipped her drink.

Seras quickly got ready to go on the mission, but she couldn't stop thinking of her Master Alucard. That was the second time her master had yelled at her. She was going to win an award if she kept this up. Also, there was something else she couldn't get out of her mind...his beautiful eyes. She had never noticed how beautiful they were until she actually looked into them. They were the most gorgeous crimson red she had ever seen. 'Had they always been that way?' she thought. She didn't have time to dwell on it as her Master started to speak.

"It's time to go Police Girl..." he said simply.

"Yes Master" Seras replied quietly.

When they had arrived, Seras saw nothing wrong in the village that had experienced the supposed disturbances. It was as quiet and peaceful, just like a normal town.

"Don't be fooled Police Girl...this place has a very dark past" Her Master said as he began walking into the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh dang! What will happen next?! Yeah, I know it's short, but my wrists hurt! TTTT At least Seras is beginning to notice how sexy Alucard is, right? Next chapter hint: Seras is going to be in deep jello! Who is the Forbidden One, and will Seras figure it out? What happened in the village? Dun dun duuuuuuuun! You'll have to wait and see! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Spilled Blood and Unexpected Visitors

**In the Dead of Night**** Chapter 3-Traumatizing Memories**

By-Keiko Kumagai

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hellsing in any way...yadda yadda yadda...**

Since I last updated, I've turned16, got a car, had Christmas, turned 17, moved out of my beloved state of Florida to Hillbilly Hell, almost died 6 times, and so on and so forth...yeah. Anywho, here's the next chappie!Poor Seras...Yes...there will be blood.(A quote from one of the SAW movies) ANOTHER SHORT CHAPPIE!!

Keiko:'Ello!!

Seras: Is this where you've been taking my Master right before the chapter begins? :looks around in the dark room:

Keiko:Uh...yeah...

Seras:Er...Why am I getting hurt in this chapter?! It seems that I always get hurt when you're around! :points an accusing finger at Keiko:

Keiko:Seras!:Sarcastic gasp: Just for that you're not going to walk away from the bloody scene in this chappie so easily!

Seras: Oh bloody hell; what have I gotten myself into? :whimpers softly:

--

"Don't be fooled Police Girl...this place has a very dark past" Her Master said as he began walking into the village.

Seras didn't say anything as she trotted quietly behind her Master; looking all around her as she did so.

"How about you stop looking around like frightened prey, and focus on trying to perfect your new immortal skills?" Alucard said sharply but he didn't look at the innocent new vampiress.

"Uh...Y-yes Master" Seras managed to say with her voice breaking only once. She closed her eyes and stopped her body from shaking long enough to feel a sickeningly strong presence. She winced

as she tried to shake away the after feeling of the presence; it felt like it was gnawing at her skull! But a familiar voice soon took away her pain as it spoke softly to her in her mind. 'I see you've gotten

a little further in honing your skills at least. You'll just have to work a little harder next time Police Girl.' She got a wierd feeling in her stomach whenever he spoke to her now; it was a good feeling

though. She hadn't noticed that her master had stopped and she ran right smack dab into his back.

"Oomf!" Seras grunted as she fell on her bottom onto the cold hard ground.

"Clumsy Police Girl. Stop daydreaming and pay attention!" her Master glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry Master, please forgive me" Seras apologized with down cast eyes as she quickly got back to her feet. She dared not to look into his blood red orbs now...she might lose herself and say

things she might regret. Even just thinking it scared her.

"We're going to find the source now Police Girl. An old acquaintance of mine, you could say..." Alucard licked his razor-sharp fangs as he said it. He was on edge though...this 'old acquaintance'

was someone Alucard loathed with his very being. He didn't think SHE would be the cause of all the ruckus around here...but now that he knew he immediatly relayed it to his master Integra.

'Are you absolutely positive Alucard?' His Master's voice quivered slightly for a second as it entered his mind. It was obvious to him that she was nervous about who it was.

'Yes Master' Alucard replied quietly into his mind.

'Very well then' his Master said.'Destroy her Alucard' Integra's voice ordered, but this time her voice didn't falter. He was going to enjoy this brutal battle...oh so very much indeed. He would never

forgive his so called 'old aquintance'.

"Come Police Girl, we're moving forward..." Alucard said deeply and slowly as he licked his sharp fangs.

"Y-yes Master!" Seras straightened her back as he addressed her.

Alucard was silent the entire time they walked throught the eerily dark village. Seras looked in every direction, hoping that someone wouldn't suddenly pop out and scare her.

As they reached the middle of the small village, the silent Alucard started to growl deep in his chest. Seras searched for the source of her Master's sudden defensiveness, but found nothing with her

eyes.

She then concentrated with her mind, searching for that gut-wrenching presence again. She soon found it, and her skull started to sear with an unbearable pain! She tightly clutched her head in agony

as the fire began to move down her vertabrae.

"Hello there, Alucard..." a gorgeous voice that oozed smoldering fire suddenly chuckled. Seras' pain abruptly stopped, and she looked around to see who was talking to her Master.

"Lilliana, I see you're alive and well...until we play our little game." Alucard replied smoothly.

"Oh Alucard, you're the same as always! It was always pleasure first with you!" the voice laughed as a stunning woman with long blonde hair appeared on top of the town's fountain of a mermaid.

Seras couldn't stop staring at this strange woman her master called Lilliana!

Her platinum blonde hair shone even in the darkness, and her eyes were a flaming red that could melt even the toughest of steel.

She dress was made of a beautiful black corset, with a short black skirt that flaunted her long legs to match...but what entranced Seras the most was the glowing red amulet that made it's home

between Lilliana's breasts. It was like it was demanding Seras give it her soul...

"Aw, and who is this little creature? Your fledgling I suppose? Or is she worth more to you? You know how jealous I get..." Lilliana tilted her head to the side a little as she took Seras' appearance in.

"I am nothing more than this girl's Master" Alucard replied, his eyes not moving from Lilliana.

"Really? Is that the truth? Because her eyes tell me a whole different story...THAT SHE'S FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!!" Lilliana seethed as she beared her fangs and attempted to rip Sera's f

flesh off before Alucard took aim at her. Lilliana wasn't phased by Alucard's attack, she was more focused on killing the weak girl. Again she attepted to kill Seras, but this time she used a different

approach. As Seras loaded her enormous weapon, Lilliana used these two precious seconds to spear Seras with shards of unbreakable ice. Seras stood still for a moment, then she finally fell silently

forward, the shards going through her back and spilling her blood. Lilliana laughed coldy and licked her lips in hunger as she approached Seras' unmoving body.

"Mmmm, this girl's blood is like liquid heaven! Alucard my dear, you should come lather it up before I take it all!" Lilliana announced as she licked the fresh oozing blood from her fingers one by one.

"Alucard..." Lilliana turned around when she didn't get a response out of the raven-haired Nosfteratu.

--

That's all for now...my back hurts. I've been drawing latley, and I have 4 portrait requests to do! Ah! The agony! BTW, Seras isn't gone for good...I'm not THAT horrible.


	4. Deadly Tango

**In the Dead of Night-Chapter 4-"Deadly Tango"**

By:Twilight Lolita

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters...I'm just one of many that wish they did.**

Thanks to all who have read this and have given me good reviews! This is one of my first stories, and it's not very good (Some OOC moments and spelling errors now and again). I just wanted to thank you all! Note:While writing this, I was busy with 4th of July duties, which is why so many songs were listened to and why it porobably gets off topic!! w And...I need to watch Hellsing again...I forgot about Alucard's Casull and The Jackal

Songs I listened to while writing this chapter (I listen to alot of Japanese bands)

SuG-Unplugged Superstar

SuG-Candy Lowpop

the GazettE-Cockroach

SuG-Vi-Vi-Vi

Rentrer en Soi-Stigmata

Rentrer en Soi-Protoplasm

Rentrer en Soi-I Hate Myself and Want to

Rentrer en Soi-Amongst Foolish Enemies

Phantasmagoria - Kousoukyoku Variant-Jihad

LuLu -Seishin Chintsuuzai

LM.C-John

LM.C-88

LM.C-little Fat Man boy

SuG-I Love Scream Party

SuG-Alterna

Plastic Tree-Ghost

DaizyStripper-Dandelion

Antic Cafe- Tekesuta Kousen

--

"Aw, and who is this little creature? Your fledgling I suppose? Or is she worth more to you? You know how jealous I get..." Lilliana tilted her head to the side a little as she took Seras' appearance in.

"I am nothing more than this girl's Master" Alucard replied, his eyes not moving from Lilliana.

"Really? Is that the truth? Because her eyes tell me a whole different story...THAT SHE'S FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!!" Lilliana seethed as she beared her fangs and attempted to rip Sera's

flesh off before Alucard took aim at her. Lilliana wasn't phased by Alucard's attack, she was more focused on killing the weak girl. Again she attepted to kill Seras, but this time she used a different

approach. As Seras loaded her enormous weapon, Lilliana used these two precious seconds to spear Seras with shards of unbreakable ice. Seras stood still for a moment, then she finally fell silently

forward, the shards going through her back and spilling her blood. Lilliana laughed coldy and licked her lips in hunger as she approached Seras' unmoving body.

"Mmmm, this girl's blood is like liquid heaven! Alucard my dear, you should come lather it up before I take it all!" Lilliana announced as she licked the fresh oozing blood from her fingers one by one.

"Alucard..." Lilliana turned around when she didn't get a response out of the raven-haired Nosferatu.

Lilliana did not expect to see Alucard just staring at Seras' lifeless body. She didn't want all of the attention to be on that little girl after all, Lilliana was all about Lilliana.

"Dear sweet Alucard, won't you please join me? You weren't this hesitant to feed when we were together all those centuries ago..."Lilliana chuckled as she slowly drug her finger from her full lips to

her cleavage and stroked her amulet in a seductive motion. "You do remember don't you? You were supposed to make me your queen once you took the crown...You're the one who gave me this

amulet as a symbol to that very promise...Dracula" She purposefully drug out his true name as she whispered it in his ear and licked the bottom of his earlobe. What Lilliana couldn't see was the rage

Alucard was emitting through his presence. The crickets weren't chirping their nightly songs, the birds weren't saying goodnight to their neighbors, and the owls weren't hooting to the newly beckoning

dark. They all sensed what was happening. A dark aura suddenly started to appear around the ancient vampire...an aura that appeared to suck in everything that it even slightly touched.

Lilliana's eyes filled with rage at the sudden move of attack from Alucard. "HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR POWER AGAINST ME ALUCARD!!" Lilliana seethed through her clenched teeth as

her eyes smoldered with rage and hatred against her former lover.

But just as soon as her rage came, it went as she came upon the realization that this little fit of his was because of that worthless little fledgling's life. "Hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"Lilliana

cackled into the dark of the night.

Alucard's dark aura stopped suddenly, as if in anticipation. Lilliana looked at Alucard's unreadable face with a smile spread wide across her perfect European features. "It's just as I thought! You ARE

in love with this puny fledgling! THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD! The great Dracula is in love with his own fledgling, who by the way, CAN'T EVEN DEFEND HERSELF!" The smile quickly faded from

Lilliana's lips. Her eyes looked distant as if she were remembering a fairy tale. "You never showed this much care for me as you do for this girl...all you wanted of me was my body. And in return you

promised me the place by your side reserved only for the queen." She scoffed in digust and looked angrily at the sky, as if she were scolding it for something. "At least the little cockroach is dead

now...and soon...YOU WILL BE TOO!!" She lunged at Alucard's throat with her ice spears, but Alucard's black aura sucked them up without a problem. Lilliana landed about twenty feet away

from the unmoving Alucard, and cursed in Romanian as she tried to figure out a way around his defenses. And again, the smile was spread upon her lips once more,"Alucard...sweet, sweet

Alucard...why did you care so little of me back then, yet now you care so much for a pathetic runt? I see now that the only way for me to have you all by myself is to have you in hell my darling..."

Lilliana was practically purring. Alucard's raven head shot up at this sudden announcement, and his eyes reflected the fiery depths of hell Lilliana herself just spoke of. Alucard chuckled darkly, as he

slowly began to advance toward Lilliana. Lilliana wasn't expecting this kind of reaction out of Alucard; she expected him to stay silent and still throughout the entire situation. "What are you doing?

Answer me! What are you doing I say?!" Lilliana demanded an answer from Alucard who simply chuckled in response at first. Then he retorted, "Ah, my former beloved there is something the Police

Girl has that no other being on this decrepid planet has even begun to accomplish...she's intrigued me. She's more persistant than even me at times, and that in a way has turned me on in such a way

that I've never experienced before..."Alucard licked his lips with a satisfied smile. He bared his fangs suddenly in his famous twisted grin and added "And you're about to experience the little Police

Girl's perisistance personally!" Lilliana looked behind her to find a bloodied and mangled Seras holding her Harkonnen cannon just a few inches from her face. "B-But...how? How did you survive?

How did you move that quickly in your state without my noticing?!" Lilliana spat in shock. Alucard chuckled yet again and Lilliana turned to face him. "You just don't get it...I gave her my blood. And

in turn, it gave her abilities far beyond your comprehesion of a being who was turned by a normal vampire." Lilliana let out a vicious hiss before Seras blew her head apart, and as a final duty,

Alucard's aura ripped apart the remainding bits of the body before it retreated back to its master. "I can't believe I held my tongue long enough for you to regain enough strength and kill her yourself,

Police Girl. You truly bring out a different side of me..." Alucard muttered to himself as he walked over to his former lover's scattered remains and grabbed the red amulet that was soaked with

blood.

--

Sorry for yet another boring short chapter! I'm thinking that I might have some Arucard and Seras action in the next chapter, but I'm not quite sure on how to do it. I'm open to ideas! And who knows,

I might even use yours! Mata, aeru yo, ne!


End file.
